Lesson 608
Summary In the Liberation Army's base in space, Enshou asks for an update on the war on Earth. In the video feed, a soldier answers that their First Encampment had suffered great losses due to the surprise return of the former bakufu army. This army created some sort of barrier around Edo castle that destroyed ships and forcing them to fight on land. Unfortunately, the land based section has been mostly wiped out thanks in part to the earthlings having commandeered some of their weapons to use against them. The soldier admitted that this bakufu army seems calm, composed, swift, decisive and are unflinchingly going forward against the Liberation Army as if they are a warrior race. He wondered if this is what they called samurai before the feed is abruptly cut off. Enshou now sees that the earthlings are fighting back from being "sacrifices", but he tells his captives Nobu Nobu and Sakamoto that all this just means that they will suffer more. In Edo, the Shinsengumi and Yorozuya are surprised to see the Oniwabanshuu fighting in the open. Sarutobi slaughters a few soldiers while declaring that it is time to show the shinobi's strength before jumping off the ship's platform straight towards Gintoki, who hits her for her trouble. He berates her for the jump but Sarutobi responds that she had been waiting for him while protecting Edo. Gintoki apologizes for making her wait but she ends speaking to and caressing a Liberation soldier's cannon as if it's Gintoki's p*nis due to loosing her glasses. Hattori lands on the soldiers, knocking them out, amused in hearing the banter between Gintoki and Sarutobi again before Earth's destruction; Gintoki retorts his amusement in seeing Hattori again having something shoved up his behind (the cannon) before the planet's destruction as well. As the duo kill some soldiers, Hattori admits that seeing Gintoki again haven't changed anything but he was glad to see his face. Gintoki returns the sentiment, admitting that even if there was no tomorrow, they were still the same people who will buy Jump (and Magazine, Hijikata's favorite). He also thanks them for remaining the "idiots" to whom he can return to. While surprised at his statement, they decided that in order to still get their Jump and Magazine, they might as well save the world by Monday. Kondou laughs at their boasts and declares to everyone that they should make it a reality then join together and laugh about it afterwords. He calls out to the tended-to Nobume to add that he would like to see her laughing expression, too. Nobume agrees but admits that it won't be easy as she and everyone else looks up to see a small battalion of ships lead by one wielding four large guns. While watching from his base, Enshou declares that the more the earthlings struggle, the more the Army's anger, sadness and vengeance will increase before ordering the gun ship, Takemikazuchi, to fire. Hattori realizes that the Amanto army plans to burn away the black mist by continuous blasts. Worse, Kondou receives word that land reinforcements have also arrived, bringing with them armies containing the three strongest Amanto warrior races, the Dakini, Shinra, and Yato. While everyone realizes that now they must deal with this increasing threat. Gengai calls out to Gintoki through radio that his side is ready and when Gintoki gives the word, they will start the counterattack to show what the earthlings are made of. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou ** Dakini Tribe (cameo) ** Shinra Tribe (cameo) ** Yato Tribe (cameo) * Sakamoto Tatsuma (cameo) * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu (cameo) * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Oniwabanshuu ** Hattori Zenzou ** Sarutobi Ayame * Shinsengumi ** Kondou Isao ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo ** Sasaki Tetsunosuke (cameo) ** Saitou Shimaru (cameo) * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Sadaharu (cameo) * Imai Nobume * Hiraga Gengai * Otose (cameo) * Tama (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) * Shimura Tae (cameo) * Saigou Tokumori (cameo) * Kurogoma Katsuo (cameo) Category:Chapters